Always and Forever
by Ninja-Duckie
Summary: Uryu and Renji yaoi, what more can I say it is a very short one shot that helped solve some writer's block. It is rated M for a reason please if you dont like Yaoi dont bother reading this, thank you dears


Disclaimer I do not own Bleach and this is a nice little piece of Yaoi for all of you to enjoy. So without anything further… Bon Apetit!

Uryu Ishida took time everyday to go to Urahara's shop to practice with Renji Abarai. There was always a damn good reason for it, Renji was FINE! The way his muscles rippled when he wasn't wearing a shirt while training, as he often did when the two were training alone in the underground cavern. The scars and recent cuts that were all over the red headed man's torso along with the tattoos made Uryu want to jump on Renji and rape him.

Uryu was a very distracted Quincy today and just barely dodged Zabimaru as it came down on him. "Oi Quincy!" Renji yelled as the smaller man jumped out of the way in the nick of time. "What is up with you today?" Renji held Zabimaru in shikai form over his broad shoulders.

"Nothing I am fine Abarai." Uryu said with a small smirk. "Are you done already?"

Renji stretched and Uryu watched, his tongue unwillingly darting out to lick his lips. "Actually yea I am." He sheathed his zanpakto.

As is his usual thing Uryu went to the springs that were in the underground, Renji usually left right after they were done so Uryu got to clean up a bit before going home. Uryu got rid of his sweat covered clothes and slowly lowered himself into the warm water, he groaned loudly as his muscles immediately started to unwind from the hot water. "This is the stuff." He said to himself as he leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. Of course as by his nature the raven haired man thought of the luscious red hair, muscular body, and tattoos of the shinigami he trained with everyday.

Uryu was openly gay, there was no doubt about that he dated and had fucked a few guys no one really cared. Too bad he didn't think Renji was gay, or bi for that matter it would be nice if he had some sort of chance with the loose shinigami. Uryu heard a small splash and a moan which caused the raven haired man to jerk up. "Hehe did I scare ya Uryu?"

"No just startled me, what are you doing here Renji?"

"I am here to get relaxed before I go out and get yelled at by Rukia. Anyway since when do you call me Renji?" asked the red head and Uryu blushed. "He he" Renji swam so that he was next to the smaller man.

"Since when do you call me Uryu?" he reached up to adjust his glasses as he did when he was nervous, but they were not there because he recently switched to contacts while he trained.

"Hehe I always call you Uryu, just not vocally." Renji said and stretched his long arms one behind the Quincy and the other on the ledge of the pool.

Uryu shrugged, blushing and lay his head back closing his eyes again. "Why the sudden stop in training anyway Renji?"

"Well you were more distracted today than you are usually." Renji silently moved through the water to stand in front of the smaller man. "And I have to admit I was also slightly more distracted today than I usually am."

"By what?" asked the Quincy, genuinely curious.

Renji whispered in Uryu's ear. "By you." Uryu looked at his crush and was immediately pressed against the wall by Renji pressing his lips forcefully against his own. Uryu kissed back immediately enjoying what he got from this man. Renji's hands trailed down Uryu's shoulders, chest, to his thighs where he rubbed the tense muscles. "Oh Uryu you are so tense."

"Shut up Renji." Uryu kissed the man again, and Renji –in an evil response- pressed his erection against the Quincy's. Uryu felt the long hard cock of Renji Abarai pressed firmly against his own erection and groaned loudly causing Renji to moan and press himself more firmly against the smaller man. "Ungh Renji, Fuck me already." The Quincy begged when they parted lips.

"Well if you insist." Renji flipped the smaller man over so that he was over the ledge, his fine pale ass up in the air. Renji licked the tight hole and groaned loudly, never tasting anything so sweet. Renji gently inserted a finger into Uryu's tight wet hole, causing the Quincy to groan loudly. Renji moved his finger to loosen the raven haired man and inserted another finger moving his fingers in a scissoring motion.

Uryu moaned loudly and pressed against the redhead making him go deeper. Renji pulled out causing Uryu to whimper. Renji then slammed his cock into Uryu's ass causing the Quincy to cry out in pain then groan in pleasure. "Move god damn it!"

"As you wish." Renji teased as he thrust slowly nearly out and back into the Quincy.

"Renji!" Uryu moaned as Renji hit his prostate; the red head kept hitting the spot reaching around and stroking Uryu's cock roughly. Uryu moaned loudly as came into Renji's hand as Renji moaned loudly, feeling Uryu's ass tighten around his cock causing him to cum immediately.

Renji collapsed onto Uryu's back, pulling out. Renji gently kissed the Quincy's neck as the smaller man breathed heavily trying to regain some composure. "Uryu I hope you will be mine now."

"Always and forever." Uryu slipped back into the warm water and kissed the red head firmly on the lips.

How was that my dears? I hope that this is up to everyone's satisfaction, constructive criticism is always good for me thank you all so much. I just got my laptop and am going on a writing spree! Yay! Alright I hope to post the next chapter of Woman very soon.


End file.
